Kyle
Kyle was a 23rd century Starfleet officer. He served aboard the between 2267 and 2270 under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. He held the rank of lieutenant during the historic five-year mission. By 2285, he was promoted to commander and was assigned to the under Captain Clark Terrell. Starfleet service Kyle was assigned primarily to the operations division. His main duties on the Enterprise included transporter chief and engineering assistant. He was also trained to operate the helm and the science station. ( ) He later served as the communications officer on the Reliant. ( ) He was threatened in the transporter room by John Christopher when the United States Air Force pilot pointed a phaser at him and demanded to be beamed down to Earth after the Enterprise accidentally hurled back in time to the year 1969. Kirk disarmed Christoper and prevented the escape. After an airbase staff sergeant was inadvertently beamed aboard, he served him chicken soup from the food slot before the return voyage to 2267. ( ) He was in the same room when Lieutenant Marla McGivers threatened him with a phaser on stardate 3141.9. He was rendered unconscious by Khan Noonien Singh as the 20th century despot enacted his plan to hijack the Enterprise. He later recovered from this ordeal. ( ) He was assaulted in the transporter room by a cordrazine-crazed Doctor Leonard McCoy later that year. Lieutenant Galloway discovered him unconscious on the floor. He was later revived. ( ) He beamed aboard a dead Lieutenant Jackson during the mission to Pyris VII. ( ) He assisted First Officer Spock in finding a weakness in Apollo's force field on stardate 3468.1. ( ) He also aided Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott in loosening Vaal's hold on the starship on stardate 3715.3. ( ) He inadvertently beamed aboard the mirror universe counterparts of Kirk, McCoy, Scott and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura when an ion storm on the Halkan homeworld disrupted the transporting process. ( ) He beamed a damage control party over to the and returned them safely to the Enterprise during the battle with a "planet killer" on stardate 4202.1. ( ) He was too sedated to work the transporter controls that Kirk and Spock had to beam a Redjac-possessed Hengist out into deep space. ( ) He was at the helm during the Enterprise s journey through the space amoeba on stardate 4307.1. ( ) He sent a landing party over to Memory Alpha and beamed them safely back after the planetoid was attacked by non-corporeal Zetarians. ( ) Later that year, Kyle grew a mustache. He transported Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scott over to an insectoid ship on stardate 5221.3. He locked onto them when explosions erupted aboard the alien vessel and returned them safely to the Enterprise. ( ) He transported a cosmic cloud's villi into Scott's force field box to regenerate the ship's antimatter reserves on stardate 5371.3. ( ) He also beamed aboard Carter Winston, not realizing that the long-lost philanthropist was in fact an imposter. ( ) After temporarily succumbing to the effects of Harry Mudd's love crystals, he transported Kirk and Spock down to a planetoid to rescue Nurse Christine Chapel. ( ) He assisted the bridge crew on stardate 5577.3 when Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu broke a leg in a fall. ( ) On stardate 7403.6, he beamed down a landing party with Pandronian representative Ari bn Bem on a scouting mission to Delta Theta III. ( ) By stardate 8130.4, Kyle sported a goatee and served aboard the Reliant. While in orbit around Ceti Alpha V, he was unable to communicate with Terrell and Commander Pavel Chekov on the planet surface, not realizing that they had encountered Khan and his followers. He was stranded on the planet when Khan hijacked the Reliant. He and the rest of the Reliant crew were later rescued by the Enterprise after Khan was defeated in the Battle of the Mutara Nebula on stardate 8141.6. ( ) | }} Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) * Background information Kyle was a recurring character played by English-born actor John Winston. He first appeared in and was given onscreen credit as "Transporter Chief". He had no set identity until Spock addressed him as "Lieutenant Kyle" in the ''Original Series'' episode . For the ''Animated Series'', he had a mustache and was voiced by James Doohan. The script for mentioned that the character had to be voiced with a British accent. Winston wore a goatee when he reprised the role of Kyle for . Christopher Doohan, son of James Doohan, stated on his Twitter account that he portrayed Kyle for his uncredited cameo in the film . Apocrypha Kyle was born on Earth. According to the comic book [[Who's Who in Star Trek 1|Who's Who in Star Trek]], he was born in Adelaide, Australia and his father was a sales representative for one of Earth's largest transportation companies. The novel Traitor Winds establishes his birthplace as Sydney, Australia. The video game Star Trek: Starship Creator mentions that he was born in Sheffield, England in 2241. Who's Who in Star Trek states that he attended Perth Engineering College. His personnel file in Star Trek: Starship Creator notes that he graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2263. He was assigned to the USS Bull Run as a transporter technician. He was promoted to lieutenant junior grade after receiving his starship pilot certificate in 2264. He was transferred to the Enterprise as a lieutenant and was estranged from his wife, Rebbecca, and his two daughters, Susan and Dawn, who lived in New Berlin, Luna. According to Star Trek: Starship Creator, he was assigned to the in 2278 and became the senior helmsman. He was awarded the Citation for Bravery in 2280 for piloting a shuttle and clearing a safe path for the Bozeman out of a Tholian minefield. He was promoted to lieutenant commander in 2281 and named second officer of the Bozeman. He was transferred to the USS Reliant in 2284 at the request of Chekov and became second officer. Who's Who in Star Trek states that he was assigned to the after the events of . The novel The Fire and the Rose mentions that he attended Kirk's memorial service at Starfleet Academy in 2293 during the events of . There are inconsistencies with regards to Kyle's first name. In Who's Who in Star Trek, his first name is Thomas. According to Star Trek: The Role Playing Game (FASA), it is Winston – an apparent reference to John Winston. The novels Present Tense and The Fire and the Rose state that it is John – another apparent tribute to the actor who portrayed him. External link * de:Kyle fr:Kyle it:Kyle es:Kyle Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel